Tidus
Tidus ist ein Nebencharakter in der Kingdom Hearts-Serie, welcher ursprünglich aus Final Fantasy X stammt. Er ist einer der Einwohner von den Inseln des Schicksals und ist Teil eines Trios mit Selphie und Wakka. Während der Ereignisse von Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ist er dreizehn Jahre alt. Aussehen Tidus ist ein kleiner, dünner Junge mit gebräunter Haut, blauen Augen und hellbraunen Haar, das in der Mitte gescheitelt ist. Er trägt ein kleines, kurzärmliges Shirt mit kurzen weißen Ärmeln und gelben und weißen Säumen; Tidus trägt sein Hemd offen, so dass man seine nackte Brust sieht. Tidus trägt eine einzigartige, dunkelblaue Hose mit ungleicher Hosenbein-länge, sein rechtes Hosenbein reicht bis knapp unter sein Knie und sein linkes Hosenbein reicht bis knapp über die Mitte des Oberschenkels (dies ist in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories genau umgekehrt, dort ist sein linkes Hosenbein länger). Am etwas längerem Hosenbein befindet sich zudem ein Reißverschluss, der sich auf gleicher Höhe mit der unteren Kante des kürzeren Hosenbeines befindet. Seine Hosentasche ist auch mit einem Reißverschluss bestückt. Dazu trägt er einen Gürtel mit einer schwarzen Gürteltasche, die vorne mit einem Reißverschluss geschlossen ist. Dazu trägt er gelb schwarze Sandalen ohne Socken. In seiner rechten Hand hält er eine rote Holzstange, die er als Übungswaffe benutzt. An seiner rechten Wange hat er eine kleine Narbe, die in seinem ursprünglichen Spiel nicht vorhanden war. Bericht Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Soras Ort des Erwachens erscheint Tidus mit Wakka und Selphie bei den Inseln des Schicksals. Seine Frage, ebenso wie die Fragen der anderen beiden, bestimmen den Grad, wie Soras Stufenanstieg für das restliche Spiel sein wird. Frage: "Wovor hast du am meisten Angst?" Sora kann diese Frage mit drei Möglichkeiten beantworten. Entweder A) Alter, B) Veränderungen oder C) Unentschlossenheit. Später wird Tidus Sora auf der kleinen Insel anbieten; Wenn Sora ihn besiegt, genauso wie Wakka und Selphie, kann er gegen alle drei gleichzeitig kämpfen. Es ist unklar ob Tidus bei der Zerstörung von den Inseln des Schicksals mit vernichtet wurde, doch nachdem Ansem besiegt ist, taucht auch Tidus wieder ganz normal auf den Inseln auf. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories erscheint eine auf Erinnerungen basierende Version von Tidus im Schloss des Entfallens. Sora spricht kurz mit ihm, als er sich auf den Inseln umschaut. Als Riku die Welt betritt, taucht er ebenfalls mit seinen Freunden auf, verschwindet allerdings kurz darauf wieder. Im Abspann von Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ist der echte Tidus spielend mit Selphie und Wakka am Strand zu sehen, während Kairi auf die kleine Insel schaut. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Er erscheint nicht selbst in Kingdom Hearts II, sondern wird nur in Zusammenhang mit Wakka und ihren Ballspiel von Selphie erwähnt. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Tidus erscheint erneut in Kingdom Hearts coded, doch diesmal als Daten-Version seiner selbst, erneut an der Seite von Wakka und Selphie. Er erscheint auf der Daten-Version von den Inseln des Schicksals, gesammelt von den Erinnerungen, bevor es durch die Herzlosen zerstört wurde. Tidus ist auf der Suche nach dem Ursprung für all die Bugs auf der Insel. Er sah einen schwarz gekleideten Mann beim Wasserfall, will Sora aber nichts genaueres sagen, bis Sora ihn im Kampf besiegt hat. Fertigkeiten :Hauptartikel: Tidus, Selphie und Wakka (Endgegner) Auf den Inseln des Schicksals übt er täglich seine Kampffähigkeiten mit seinen Freunden, um immer besser zu werden. Während der Kämpfe versucht er verschiedene Angriffe zu kombinieren. Falls der Spieler es schafft einen Angriff erfolgreich abzuwehren, erhält er 2 Techpunkte. Nachdem Tidus, Wakka und Selphie individuell besiegt worden sind, erhält der Spieler die Möglichkeit, gegen alle drei auf einmal zu kämpfen. Weblinks